


Mine Till the end of Time

by sasunaru_eater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger Management, Child hood love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GamTav - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Tavros Nitram/Vriska Serket, Paralyzed Tavros, Sadstuck, child hood trauma, finding yourself and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunaru_eater/pseuds/sasunaru_eater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara runs Alternia Academy, a private institution for the young minds of the upper class, and only has one rule. DON'T FUCK WITH TAVROS NITRAM. Said smaller, paralyzed, boy is constantly watched and protected by Gamzee and his gang and no one outside the group knows why. <br/>Well, its quite simple really- Gamzee caused Tavros' paralysis and has sworn to protect him.<br/>A deep relationship between the two form as Tavros has to deal with Gamzee's possessiveness and anger issues, while Gamzee has to figure out how to express his feelings for Tavros without scaring him.<br/>But whats the point? Its not like Tavros can run away from him even if he wanted to.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Gamzee Makara runs Alternia Academy, a private institution for the young minds of the upper class, and only has one rule. DON'T FUCK WITH TAVROS NITRAM. Said smaller, paralyzed, boy is constantly watched and protected by Gamzee and his gang and no one outside the group knows why.   
> Well, its quite simple really- Gamzee caused Tavros' paralysis and has sworn to protect him.  
> A deep relationship between the two form as Tavros has to deal with Gamzee's possessiveness and anger issues, while Gamzee has to figure out how to express his feelings for Tavros without scaring him.  
> But whats the point? Its not like Tavros can run away from him even if he wanted to.....

"Gamzee! P-please it's not safe!" A small boy at the tender age of 8 cried to his friend.  
"Cmon Tavros, we'll be late!" The taller boy named Gamzee called back to his adorable friend. He was so excited, his dad bought him two tickets to Peter Pan the play. He asked his dad to get the tickets for him and his best friend. Tavros was obsessed with Peter Pan and Gamzee knew his dad would comply easily. His father, the CEO of Makara Industries was never really home and in an effort to keep his kid happy he pretty much got his son whatever the hell he wanted. 

Throwing caution to the wind Gamzee ran across the road and waited for his timid little friend Tavros to catch up. The smaller boy looked cautiously both ways before rushing over to Gamzee. Tavros was wearing a bright green tee-shirt with the silhouette of Peter Pan on the back and jeans. He had fluffy chocolate brown hair and light caramel skin accompanied by a set of bronze doe eyes. He rushed over to Gamzee's open arms. Gamzee was the taller of the two and had a mop of black hair that could never be tamed, pale white skin, and purple eyes. Gamzee laughed as he hugged Tavros and comforted the smaller boy. Gamzee grabbed his best friends hand and dragged him further down the street. Tavros yanked Gamzee's hand and tried to get his friend to stop before he yet again ran across the street.

"Gamzee! D-daddy says you need to look both ways before you cross! It’s not safe!" Gamzee shivered lightly as Tavros clung to his arm, the boy was at least half a head shorter than the larger boy and was just down right adorable. Gamzee laughed and wanted to tease the boy some more and ran backwards across the street in front of them. Tavros screamed after him, once he got across the street he had tears in his eyes. 

"Gamzeeeee! Stop it! Don' wanna see you get hurt!" Tavros whimpered. Gamzee felt bad about scaring his friend and bent down to peck away the tears that dripped from those pretty bronze eyes. Tavros blushed furiously and giggled as Gamzee pushed further and pecked his warm cheek. 

"C'mon Tavros! Or we'll be late for the miracles!"   
"Yeah! I wanna see Tinker bell!" Tavros rushed with Gamzee to the crosswalk but stopped to look both ways again even though the light said it was okay for pedestrians to cross.  
Gamzee didn't stop to look.  
He didn't see the swerving truck barreling down the road.  
But Tavros did.  
"GAMZEE!" That was all the warning the taller boy got before he felt a gentle push on his back, he heard the blaring sound of a horn and a crash.

-Gamzee's POV-   
I tried to stand back up but my legs felt like jelly and my head hurt a lot. There were people screaming and sirens.... and.... blood.   
Tavros is lying motionless a few feet away, his legs twisted and mangled looking. I crawled over to him, is he breathing? Oh God he's not breathing! I brushed a hand through my hair to calm down. I felt very sticky and looked down at my hand to find it covered in blood, there was blood dripping down my face too. I knelt down to Tavros, ignoring the glass that covered the ground and cut into my legs. I took his little hand and held it to my face. I'm crying right now, my vision is becoming blurry but I don't think it's because of my tears. I squeeze Tavros' hand and sob out how sorry I am. I can’t even hear what Im saying so I scream it out louder and louder until I'm out of breath.   
I see blackness evading my vision and I lay down next to my friend in dismay. Out of my own stupidity I lost my best friend, my bro, my Tavros. I squeeze his hand once more as a final goodbye before I drown in the darkness and in my tears.  
....  
....  
....  
I felt a small squeeze in response.


	2. Remebering

-Tavros' POV-

I blinked tiredly and tried to shift in my bed a bit but found I couldn't move that well. I looked around the room, it wasn't MY room and it wasn't GAMZEE'S room either. It was a plain room, the windows shades were closed, the lights flicked off and the bed I was in had safety bars around the edges. I tried to blink away the blurriness in my eyes and managed to lift one of my arms. It was very hard to do such a simple task but I made a mental check of my body by shifting and tensing all my muscles.   
Why was it so dark?   
What was that beeping sound?   
....  
....  
Why can't I feel my legs?

I tried to sit up to see what was wrong, I couldn't really move but I panicked. I was covered in bandages and had an IV in my arm, my legs where wrapped in thick gauze. I ripped the blankets off and looked down in terror. My thighs where there but my legs just suddenly ended a little after my knees. They were tightly wrapped and I suddenly felt like my neck was also constricted by gauze and I couldn't breathe. I flailed around and tried to get out of the bed, I was in so much pain when I felt myself hit the carpeted ground and screamed out for the one man that I knew would protect and comfort me.  
"DADDY!! DADDY!!!" I sobbed; the beeping was now one continuous screech, like an alarm. I tried to crawl, to drag myself to the door so I can find my papa.   
"DADDY!!! PAPAAAA!!" My hysterics are cut short by the door swinging open and the lights being turned on and people running in. I'm lifted off the ground and I can’t help but scream in terror.  
"DADDY SAVE ME!!! NOOOOO!" I'm sobbing again, I'm such a cry baby but I can't help it.   
"Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhh it's okay, shhhhh." A woman with short blonde hair cooed. She's holding you gently and rocking you back and forth. She looks worried as she lifts you up and down a bit and asks another adult to check my weight. I didn't know what to do so I clung to her desperately.  
"W-wheres papa?" I sob, and then I see him.  
"Tavros!" He had red eyes, he must have been crying to. He rushes over and gently picks me up and holds me in his strong arms. I can't stop crying, the other adults mill out slowly, save two men and the nice lady who held you. I'm so scared, my dad is trembling to, he must be scared to. I'm trying to hold back my sobs, Gamzee wouldn't cry lik- "Daddy!" He looks down at me as I push away a bit to look up at him, tears pouring from my eyes but I still mustered up enough breath to ask in a shaky voice where Gamzee was.  
"Gamzee is fine; he will come in in a bit. But right now we need to worry about you." A man from behind said. I looked over my papa's shoulders to see Gamzee's daddy. He was tall and had the same wild hair and handsome face as Gamzee's, he was wearing a suit with a silk purple tie. He nodded to your papa and left the room. You were now on your papa's lap on the bed as he rocked you gently. The nurse approached slowly and offered a wet cloth that your dad used to wipe away your tears. He carefully avoided your bandages.  
"Hi Tavros," The nurse bent down to be your height, "I'm nurse Roxy, and this is Doctor English!" She pointed to the man wearing square glasses next to her, he waved to you and you slowly waved back. "Can we ask you some questions young chap?" Doctor English asked in a weird accent. He sat down in a nearby chair and straightened his green bowtie before pulling out a clipboard and a very fluffy and glittery pink pen. You couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh at how ridiculous he looked.  
"Hmm? Oh! I see, don't think my pen is professional enough for you?" Doctor English said in a clearly fake-hurt voice before he wagged the pen in front of your face a bit. You let out another small laugh before he looked at you again.   
"Tavros, do you recall what happened before you woke up here?"  
"Umm, here?"  
" You're in the Hospital young chap. Raymore Children's Hospital. Do you remember?" He asked kindly again, your papa's grip tightens a bit around you.  
"I...uh..." You think about last night a bit, you were worried about Gamzee for some reason but why? You blink and remember the sound of a car horn and you running after Gamzee...  
"I... got hit by a car." You say slowly, "To save Gamzee."


	3. While you Where Asleep Tav

-Gamzee's POV-

I woke with a start; I remembered what happened after a few seconds of blinking away the harsh white light of the hospital room. I looked over and saw my father reading some documents, his secretary Miss. Pyrope sat next to him doing the same.  
"Dad" I croaked out, he put down his papers and made his way to your bed. He looked down at me a little worried but also angry, but he didn't seem to be mad at you.   
"You almost got hit by some motherfucking drunk driver." His usual deep voice was present, almost as though he was still in his office and not in front of his own son.   
"You didn't get hit, but that bo- Tavros wasn't so lucky." Your father looked at you as you tensed. Before you could ask about your friend he spoke up again.  
"Tavros is alive, but he isn't well. You've been asleep for about a day now, he hasn't woken up yet..." He has something else to tell you that he's hiding. Your father runs his hand through his black hair and sighs again. "Tavros' legs got very fucked up in the accident." You stare at him is unwavering, "He went into surgery and he can no longer walk."   
You're not sure what happened or what you were feeling at the moment. You were so happy he was alive, but so sad and scared. You were scared that he may wake up and hate you forever for making him lose his legs and sad that he would never be able to run around with you anymore.   
You're not sure what to do so you just sit there and look out the window, you silently cry and wait for the news that Tavros is awake.

-2 days later: Regular POV-

Tavros had been sitting in his dads lap for a while now, he had fallen asleep at some point in time and awoke when food was brought in for him. His father offered him the food but refused to release his son. Tavros who was already tiny was now minuscule to his father. A tiny boy who now needed more protection from the harsh world, but sadly he felt he couldn't offer Tavros all the protection he needed without smothering him.   
Gamzee, Gamzee was the answer to this. The boy who caused his son so much pain and grief was now going to also be his son’s rock. Rufio then stood up and placed his son back on the bed and tucked him in the blankets.  
"I'll be back okay?" Tavros nodded as he slowly ate the rest of his spaghetti.  
The determined father left his son and left to check up on Gamzee. The boy’s father, Alistair Makara, mentioned that Gamzee wanted to know how Tavros was doing but knew he shouldn't visit yet. The man knocked on the door and with a voice confirmation he came in.   
"Mr. Nitram!" Gamzee gasped as he closed his book and almost jumped out of his bed to meet him. The older man stopped him and dragged a chair over to the side of Gamzee's bed.  
"H-how's Tavros?" Gamzee clutches his blankets, ignoring the bandages that covered up his scared hands.  
"Tavros is awake; it was a little traumatic for him because he tried to get out of his bed to find you and me." Gamzee's eyes widened as he heard this, "During the surgery they had to amputate, so his legs now end just below his knees." Rufio had to take a breath to stop his voice from shaking, "He won't be able to walk as you can imagine so we will have to move." Gamzee's eyes widened at the thought of Tavros being far away, he wanted to protest but he knew that Tavros' house had three floors and it wouldn't be practical for him now.   
"B-but where w-" Mr. Nitram cut Gamzee off mid-way.  
"You understand that your father and I are business partners right?" Rufio owned a smaller trading business and had multiple ports off of the coast of England and Spain that his family had owned, they were very profitable and of course, Alistair wanted in on his friends blessing to kickstart his business. Rufio gladly helped his friend and started a small partnership. Makara's business boomed quickly as it became one of the most profitable trading companies in the world. Through their partnership the Nitram's was well off and where family friends with the Makara's. This was how Gamzee and Tavros became such great friends.  
"Yes." Gamzee waited patiently.  
"Your father felt it would be better to move into your neighborhood because it would be safer for Tavros." The boys eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of Tavros being even closer to him but Mr. Nitram had one request.  
"Gamzee, we are going to fully merge together and become one company instead of a partnership. So as you can expect I’ll be off with your father more often and working more. Tavros needs someone to be there for him now; I'm always going to be there for him come hell or high water. But there will be times where even I can’t protect him or watch him." Gamzee nodded at this figuring out where this was going.  
"I'm going to protect him!" Gamzee said, removing the bandages that covered a scar that went across his face from a glass shard hitting him during the crash. "I did this to him and I'll be there for him no matter what. I'll make sure no one hurts my Tav." Rufio didn't really question the statement of Tavros being Gamzee's, he waived it off as Gamzee claiming Tavros was his best friend. He bent down and hugged Gamzee, his hug was returned in earnest as Gamzee sobbed into his shoulder about how sorry he was and how he would never let Tavros be hurt again. Rufio shushed him and said that he was forgiven, they both left hand in hand to go see Tavros.


	4. Growing up

-8 years later, (age 16)-  
Tavros slowly reached over his bedside table and gently tapped the alarm that was playing a quiet orchestra melody. He sat up in bed and stretched out as far as he could, his hair was a definite mess and he had managed to get tangled up in his fidu-spawn blanket. His room was painted a light friendly robin’s egg blue, the ceiling was white with a fan in the center, and the room was pretty spacious, considering it was technically the master bed room in the house. His dad moved him into the room because it was on the first floor and had an attached bathroom and door to the backyard. His father slept upstairs and had converted two of the bedrooms into one large bedroom and bathroom for himself.  
The teen stretched again and pulled his wheelchair to the side of the bed before clambering into it. He wheeled across the tidy room to a large desk that overlooked the backyard, he booted up the computer and signed into his pester chum handle. 

adiosToreador started pestering terminallyCapricious  
\---------------

AT: uH,,, gAMZEE? aRE YOU UH,,, aWAKE? 

Tavros sent the message to his dear friend before making his way to the bathroom, he washed his face that always seem to be completely rid of any blemishes despite the fact that puberty was upon him. He tried to tame his mop of curly hair, he wanted to cut it, maybe get a Mohawk or something because he felt he looked like a girl with his hair styled how it is. He brushed his teeth and rolled on some deodorant before rolling back out into his room. His computer was blinking, proclaiming he had an unread message. 

AT: uH,,, gAMZEE? aRE YOU UH,,, aWAKE?  
TC: YeAh MaN, iM aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg AwAkE  
TC: TaVbRo?  
TC: YoU tHeRe?  
TC: TaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaVvVvVvVvVvVvV! :o(  
AT: oH, sORRY gAMZEE,,, i UH WAS IN THE BATHROOM  
TC: No MoThErFuCkInG pRoBlEm BrO, iLl Be Up AnD oVeR tHeRe SoOn  
TC: ;o) HoNk!  
AT: uH,,, oK! }:o)  
TC: AwW bRo, YoU uP aNd StOlE mY nOsE  
AT: uH,,, yEAH! iTS MINE NOW,,,uH IF THATS OKAY WITH YOU gAMZEE,,,  
TC: AwW bRo, ItS oK! yOu CaN uP aNd BoRrOw My NoSe!  
AT: uH,,, iN THAT CASE,,, }:o)  
AT: hONK! hEHEHE!  
\----------  
adiosToreador ceased pestering terminallyCapricious

Tavros giggled at the thought of how Gamzee might react to his honks. He wheeled over to his closet and pulled out a button up white shirt, a light brown sports jacket with his schools emblem on the right breast and a pair of black slacks. He struggled into the pants and put on the rest of his uniform with ease, he looped the ochre tie around his neck before preforming the special knot required to tie it. Out of his family and his friends he appeared to be the only one who could properly tie a tie. Almost every day Gamzee would come to pick him up without his tie or with it in a messy bow! Even his dad needed assistance with his tie!  
Tavros grabbed his red bag and strapped it over his handles before grabbing his blanket that kept him warm. He rolled into the kitchen that was very modern and sleek, his father was making eggs and toast at the stove and greeted his son.  
"Good morning Tavros, is Gamzee coming?"  
"Yes... uh, I asked him this, uh, morning." His father nodded, a little upset he never really got to bring Tavros to school himself unless Gamzee was sick.  
After a calm breakfast his father knelt in front of his chair like he always did and waited patiently. Tavros looped the tie around his father’s collar and again preformed the knot on the sleek black and blue tie. Once he finished he kissed his father’s cheek and told him to have a good day at work. Rufio nodded and bent down to kiss his son as well before he left.  
Rufio made his way to his car before he saw another car pull up in front of his house. It was Gamzee and his chauffeur, the tall teen waived to the older male before shouting out a greeting. The teen made his way towards the house when he got a positive response and opened the front door. Tavros was grabbing his coat from the closet when Gamzee made his way in.  
"Goodmo-AAAUGH!" Tavros screamed like a little girl as he was picked up by Gamzee and swung around.  
"Good morning my miracle Tav!" Tavros wrapped his arms tightly around Gamzee's head for support; he wasn't used to being this high off the ground at all.  
"G-Gamz-"  
"Would you help a brother out by all up and tying this bitch?" Gamzee said looking down at his horrifically tied tie. He held Tav close, his hands pressed against the smaller's lower back and butt for support. Tavros was blushing to high heaven as the position forced him to open up his thighs for Gamzee's abdomen, he could feel the toned muscles underneath the uniform.  
"Gamzeee!" Tavros whined at the embarrassing position, he wanted to be made crystal clear he wanted to be put down.  
"Fix my tie Tav, you know I can hold you allll day if I up and need to!" Tavros flushed at the memory of Gamzee taking on one of his friends dares during a party and carried him around, much to his embarrassment, for the entire thing without getting tired. And by carried him around he meant brought him to the snack table, made him sit on his lap, but Tavros drew the line when Gamzee tried to usher him into the bathroom though. At that thought he quickly unties and fixes the gangly mess that had ensnarled Gamzee's collar. Tavros expected to be put down but instead Gamzee dumped his bag onto the open wheel chair and pushed it with one hand out the door and held Tavros with the other. Tavros almost screamed, instead he let out another pitiful whine and wrapped his arms around Gamzee, afraid he was going to fall.  
The worst part though, Tavros was fully aware of the shit-eating grin Gamzee had plastered to his face. Tavros hid his face in embarrassment as the neighbors came out of their McMansion just in time to see the odd display.  
Tavros was situated into the car and Gamzee plopped right next to him while the chauffeur placed the wheelchair and bags into the trunk. Tavros tried to squirm out of Gamzee's grip but gave up and allowed his friend to lay his head on his lap. The drives to school was mostly uneventful, accept for when Gamzee rolled over and nuzzled his head into Tavros' stomach which then caused a fit of laughter from Tavros who was unbelievably ticklish.  
Once at school, the chauffeur brought out the bags and wheelchair, which Gamzee helped Tavros into. Tavros thanked the chauffeur while Gamzee gave the man his routine fist bump and a joyful "have a motherfucking miraculous day my brother!" Gamzee pushed Tavros through the huge open gates of the private school they both attended. Alternia Academy was a high school for the mega rich and gifted. Tavros was admitted because 1) his father was now very wealthy due to the partnership with Mr. Makara and 2) Gamzee wouldn't shut up about him going to the same school as him, so his father made it so to get his son off his back. Tavros just one day got an acceptance letter form the school and POOF! he was in. Ever since, Gamzee and he were in literally every class together. Give or take one or two periods.  
He was pushed into the main building where the two proceeded to their lockers and such. The lockers where organized alphabetically so they were close together, but not next to each other. Tavros opened his locker which was well organized and clean; he heard a string of curses to his right and looked over to see Gamzee had an avalanche of papers and books on the floor. Tavros leaned his head on the wall and groaned inwardly. He had already helped organize Gamzee's locker last week!  
"You ass! I told you to keep it fucking organized! I’m not helping you," Karkat came into view and gave Tavros a pointed look, "and neither is Tavros. Keep your shit together!" The smaller teen who was ALWAYS grumpy was an excelsior honors student. His father was a liberal politician so both him and his brother attended the school and earned exemplary grades. His older brother, Kankri was already getting scholarships from Yale, Brown and Harvard.  
Gamzee slumped down at the thought of being denied assistance from his two favorite motherfuckers in the world. "Sure thing best friend." He collected his stuff solemnly and shoved his locker closed. He dragged himself towards Tavros who sat there waiting like always. Karkat rolled his eyes at the over-dramatic display. Tavros just giggled as Gamzee slumped against him.  
"Karkat's being meeeeaaan Tavros, so not a motherfucking miracle...."  
"Hey fuckass-"  
"Karkat's right though." Tavros interceded, "You shouldn't need as much help as you do when it comes to organization. I’ll help you after school one last time but that’s it." Gamzee nodded.  
"Highblood." Gamzee turned serious and got up to see what his gang needed.  
Gamzee took after his father, who had major connections with the mafia and the group was known formally as the Subjuggulators. The leader of the group was known as the Grand Highblood. So Gamzee had a group within the school that he recruited to do his bidding in hopes to get on his good side and be successful.  
-Tavros POV-

"Sup Tavros, throw any sick fires recently?" Dave Strider came waltzing in on his way to his locker. He was one of the most popular kids in school, along with Gamzee, Eridian, Feferi, Vriska, and Jade. Just to name a few of the idolized teens. Some are up there because of their money, some because of looks or respect and others just for being a lovable people. Dave came by and leaned against your chair, he was probably waiting for John Egbert, his closest bro. As he got close you noticed how messed up his tie was. He noticed you looking, or you assume he did. His sunglasses made it difficult to tell what he was looking at most of the time.  
"Oh, sorry Tavros. Mind helping me out?" He gave you a gentle smile. He was so nice to you, you never understood why Gamzee was so adamant about you not talking to him.  
"Sure! Uh... just bend down." You never understood why you had to help Dave with his tie, it was either you or John quite frankly. As you untied the mess he had managed to create he shifted closer, spreading your legs a little more as you concentrated on the task at hand. Once finished you tightened it a little bit and straightened him out.  
"Thanks little man." Dave ruffled your hair a bit, he still crouched by your legs and laid his arms and head on your lap. What was it with these people and your lap?  
"Tavros, I gotta problem?"  
"Oh! Uh... i-is there anything I can do to.... uh... help?"  
"Yeah, it’s John again." Dave pouted; Tavros gave him a sympathetic smile and gently patted the others head. Dave confided in Tavros about his crush on John, who without a doubt was straight. Or at least thats what HE thinks. Dave would always lightly push John who would always wine back "DAVE, I’m not a homosexual!" Needless to say Dave was always down about it recently.  
"Aw, uh... what happened?"  
"I think he likes Vriska." He looked up at you and you know you flinched at the name of her. Vriska was really pretty but was ummm a total bitch. She liked to poke fun at you a lot and actually flipped you and your chair over at one point. You fell down some stairs and sprained both of your wrists and broke your femur. To which she responded "well it's not like you were using it anyway!" Gamzee was not at all pleased by this, he saw her do it and how you fell and all. You don't remember what happened after but Jade told you that she walked down to you while you were dazed and losing consciousness and kissed you! Like a full out make out session! You woke up in the hospital with Doctor English standing over you. Vriska didn't come back to school for three weeks and she had a big scar under her eye. She never approached you again unless necessary and she never approached you when Gamzee was around.  
You're not stupid and you know Gamzee did something to her but you just don't understand why John, who was a little nerdy like you, would have a crush on her!  
"Oh my." That was all you could say, and Dave agreed.  
"Tav, what do I do?" Dave pushed further into my lap.  
"Well how about you go fuck with someone else motherfucker?" you're yanked away, Dave almost stumbled. ALMOST, that totally wouldn't be cool if he actually fell.  
"What the hell did I tell you about talking to him? Huh? What the motherfuck did I tell you?!" Gamzee bent down in front of you, his arms on either side of your chair, he was always so scary like this.  
"I uh... just umm...h-his tie w-was..." You stutter and begin to curl up into yourself a bit. Gamzee's right, you shouldn't talk to Dave, you would just mess things up or something...  
"HEY!" Dave yelled, losing his cool for only a moment, "it's not like he's your property. Let him talk to who he wants!"  
"He talks to who I say he can talk to!"  
"What are you? His fucking mother?!" Dave grabs your arm rests and yanks you towards him.  
"No, but he needs to listen to what I motherfucking tell him!" Gamzee yankes you back towards him again, his gang is nervously standing to the side as their leader starts to lose his temper.  
"He's not your property!"  
They proceed to pull you back and forth a lot. Your being jolted about as they bicker, you try to calm them down but your losing you grip on the chair. Your chair makes a weird cracking sound and tips over, you hit the ground and feel a sharp pain explode through your head. You're such a crybaby and you sadly couldn't hold back the few tears that fell down your face. You cry a bit and they both immediately bend down to help you up. But because they both bent down they grabbed you at the same time they growled at each other and continued to fight. Your arms are grabbed and tugged back and forth violently. Both Gamzee and Dave are real strong so they pulled you way to hard and you feel like you’re going to be ripped in half. Your wrists are being crushed and you can’t help but scream. You cry out some more, trying desperately to get one of them to let go.  
"G-gamzee! D-dave! Please it hurts!" it wasn't until Karkat punched Gamzee who looked like some sort of possessed demon and John grabbed Dave by his hair and yanked him back as well. 

-Regular POV-

Gamzee held his battered face, looking at Karkat like some sort of kicked puppy. Dave was sitting flat on his butt; he covered his eyes until he felt John place his precious sunglasses back in his hands. Tavros laid on the ground, his wrists had huge bruises on them and a large one on his head started to form from falling off his chair. He clutched his head and cried at the intense pain. Aradia, one of Tavros' best friend rushed to aid her fallen friend. He flinched away when she tried to touch him but once he recognized who it was he clung to her and tried to stop his cries of pain. Aradia held his close carefully examining him as she gently brushed his hair out of his face, only to recoil at the sight of blood on her hand.  
She looked to the wheelchair, its axel was shattered and bent and one of the front wheels was detached. Feferi came by to help while Karkat and John were flipping their shit at the two "incompetent and belligerent blubbering fucking assholes" known as Gamzee and Dave according to Karkat. Feferi tried to fix the wheelchair, to transport Tavros to the nurse. His blood was now trickling down his face that was already smeared with tears. Gamzee was trying to push his way to Tavros to help, but he was stopped by Equius.  
"Equius. Move." Gamzee growled.  
"Im sorry Highblood, but I think you've done enough."  
Feferi picked Tavros up herself an rushed to the nurse with Aradia as fast as she could. She knew Tavros was small but this was ridiculous, it must have been a miracle that he wasn't injured before by Gamzee. The small boy was trembling in her arms, his hand was being held by Aradia who was shushing him gently. The sounds of Karkat enraged screeches diminishing in the background as they made a bee-line to the nurse. Once at the nurse, there was panic. Apparently Tavros had a shard of metal in his scalp that caused the bleeding and needed to be removed quickly. Needless to say, an ambulance was called and Aradia had to call Tavros' father.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tavros had a concussion and in turn stayed home as he healed. A new wheel chair was ordered and payed for curtesy of Gamzee and Dave. Both tried to visit but Tavros would either avoid them both or his father would say he was sleeping. Once Gamzee got in to see him Tavros would flinch away when he tried to touch him.  
"Why won't you let me touch you motherfucker?"  
"I-Im just...."  
"What? Tell me, I'll fix whatever it is. Please just tell me Tav."  
"Im scared."  
"I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU! DONT YOU GET THAT?!"  
"Gamzee!!" Tavros wailed loudly. Gamzee had grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and towered over the other. Gamzee's face had twisted into a vicious grimace. He quickly released the other, realizing he was hurting the other.  
"T-Tav... please, I’m sorry..." but before he could touch the other he recoiled away.  
"Tavros, please... I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be around you." He dragged Tavros close and held him, ignoring how much the smaller was trembling in his arms.


	5. Anger

It took a good month for Tavros to stop trembling when Gamzee went to hold him all close. A month of Gamzee cooing to him and luring out of his shell with how much he needed the other. Hell, he might as well have claimed his love right then and there.  
"He's not acting the same around me anymore, he's so tense."  
"Well fuckass, thats probably because you managed to push the poor thing so hard his brain rammed itself against his cranium just for conversing with fucking Strider!" Gamzee groaned, his head in Karkat's lap in disdain. Fuck, he messed up so bad.  
"Karbro, whats a motherfucker to dooooo?"  
"You where practically fucking stalking the kid before this happened, you need to give him space." He sighs and starts to pet the others hair lightly, his tone softened as he closed his book, "seriously though Gamzee, you're always hovering over him. You choose who he can hang out with and chase away people you disapprove of. Seriously, that's going to impact his self esteem, or whatever remains of it...."  
"Fucker's got me, he don't need no self esteem....."  
"See that's what I'm talking about! You think you can give him everything he needs!"  
"BUT I CAN! I just don't know why he won't let me fucking take care of him!"  
"BECAUSE HES NOT A FUCKING PET!"  
"HES MINE AND NO ONE WILL TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" Another slap was delivered across his face. Gamzee blinked and noticed he was gripping Karkats shoulders in a vice-like grip. He retracted his hands as the smaller male rubbed his sore shoulder and began his lecture.  
"Okay you insufferable piece of shit, I'm trying to be nice here when I say you're like a fucking time bomb when it comes to Tavros. AND IF YOU CANT CONTROL THAT LITTLE ANGER PROBLEM OF YOURS, YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HIM! DO YOU WANT THAT? TO HURT HIM AGAIN, AND AGAIN UNTIL HE EVENTUALLY STOPS MOVING!" Gamzee flinched as he was yelled at. The idea of Tavos being hurt again because of him made him let lose a desperate sob, the memory of Tavros not moving and bleeding after the incident still vivid in his head. Karkat flinched and wrapped up Gamzee's shaking frame with his own arms.   
"Shhh shhh, I'm sorry... That's still a soft spot...." His coos soothed Gamzee enough to stop sobbing so desperately.   
It was later that night that Gamzee called his doctor for anger management options.


	6. The First Account

The drugs in Gamzee's system definitely changed him, he was more spaced out than normal and was rather narcoleptic. In many cases he would wander over to Tavros in the middle of class and fall asleep with his head in his lap. It was rather embarrassing on Tavros' part, for Gamzee had no shame even when he wasn't drugged, but the smaller teen couldn't remain mad at the other. 

It took awhile for Gamzee to find the right medication, one that wouldn't make him pass out and would work long enough so he would only have to take one pill. He relied on the pills a little to much when it came to his anger management and quickly became addicted to them. During his spouts of no medication, in an attempt to break the addiction, Gamzee would always be very gentle with Tavros due to his fear of hurting his little miracle.  
He was currently curled up around his two favorite motherfuckers in the schools courtyard. His head in Tavros' blanket covered lap and his legs curling around Karkat’s hip. Both were eating lunch and conversing with the other teens who had joined them on their little spot on the grassy courtyard.  
"All Im saying is, that dissecting a frog is very difficult for one who is so STRONG." Equius had so far broken three scalpels during science class and the teacher was worried he was going to hurt someone at this rate.  
"Equius, you can just let me do the cutting and you can fill the sheet out..." Nepeta, a girl who was constantly seen wearing a cat beanie and was a dear friend of Tavros' stated.  
"No Nepeta, I cannot allow you to touch such filth. The organs and chemicals would get on you uniform and you must remain clean, I don't know what I would do if that-"  
"Can we PLEASE not talk about the innards of a dead preserved frog while I try to choke down this concoction of fiber and sudo-lacto slop that Kankri calls food?" Karkat interceded.  
"My apologies Karkat." Karakat grunted at the apology and continued to make faces at the mush in his glass container, bits of kale floating around in it for "more flavor." Karakat wouldn't admit it to anyone but he looked up to his brother and appreciated and loved him a lot. He would do anything for Kankri, not without a lot of gripping and moaning of course, but he would protect his stupid older brother. Kankri had taken care of him as his father was out doing his humanitarian work and preaching. Yes, he loved his father, and he did provide, but Kankri was just there more.  
So here he was, choking on this concoction of food Kankri had spent a good three hours researching about and cooking because he felt Karkat needed a more well balanced diet to stop his persistent stomach aches. Karkat never told him it was more stress related pain than anything, but it comforted him to know someone cared besides the high-as-balls clown who was currently wrapped around him like a cat. Tavros cared, but he wasn't very open about it. The cripple had not back-bone and was scared of being yelled and lashed out at. Though, lets be honest here, Karkat is not the most approachable person. That, and the fact that Tavros had a fear of anyone new talking to him being chased off. That whole fear is probably because of Gamzee, The stupid clown would beat the ever-living-shit out of anyone who yelled, glared, gossiped about, or even looked in Tavros’ general direction with distaste.  
”Best friend, you look like you're all up and going to throw up." Gamzee poked his side with his foot, snapping Karkat out of his thoughts. Gamzee’s hazed eyes peeked out from his arms that are currently wrapped around Tavros' waist in a way that could only be described as possesive. He nudged over his bagged lunch, a majority of it already eaten except for a yogurt and container with the other half of Gamzee's expertly hand-crafted roast beef sandwich. Thank you Gamzee's chef.  
Karkat continued to munch into the sandwich as he pretended to listen to Sollux ramblings, in reality he was watching Gamzee in the corner of his eye. He seemed pretty twitchy and antsy today for some reason. Gamzee noticed the smaller looking at him and turned to smile at his bro lazily. Karkat grumbled and turned back to Sollux, the legs surrounding him tightening in a comforting manner. Gamzee then proceeded to bury his head back into Tavros' lap, a warm fleece blanket that Tavros' father bought covered the smaller to protect his legs from the elements. He nuzzled into the lap further, soaking in the warmth, Tavros laid his hand on Gamzee's head, his salad container safely placed back into his pupa-pan lunch box.  
"Gamzee, I um... have to go use the restroom." Tavros shifted and went to go pull himself back into his chair, fully prepared to leave the group and venture off on his own. He grunted in annoyance when he felt Gamzee take the initiative and pick him up himself. He was flipped around to face Gamzee, who was grinning down at Tavros and completely ignored how upset the other was. Once safely placed in his chair Tavros made a move to grab his backpack and place it on his lap, only to be intercepted by Gamzee yet again, and decided to carry the bag along with his own. The taller teen then proceeded to push the other off the field and towards the school.  
“Uh… Gamzee?”  
“Yea bro?” Gamzee grunted as he maneuvered them both through the schools side entrance.  
“I can uh… roll myself… you know?”  
“Hmm?” Gamzee ignored the others statement and continued the voyage to the handicap restroom on the first floor. The taller of the two leaned down as the they made the voyage to the bathroom, his head propped on top of Tavros’.  
The smaller clutched his blanket as he was pushed around, a heavy feeling of uselessness was creeping up on him again. A feeling that his father told him to never feel, because he was loved and fell victim to something he couldn't have controlled. But it was hard sometimes to not feel weak and useless, Gamzee never let him push himself around if he could help it. Not to mention Tavros was so small compared to Gamzee. Gamzee worked out frequently and was well toned compared to Tavros, the 98 pound boy in the wheelchair who was accused constantly of not eating enough.  
The pair made it to the stall; yet, Tavros was not left alone. Instead, Gamzee went into the stall as well. His eyes where glassy and zoned out as he dropped the bags on the counter of the sink and approached Tavros.  
“Gamzee! I can do this m-myself!” Tavros struggled and pushed against the other as he was lifted up easily with one arm. Gamzee used his other hand to assist in removing Tavros’ pants.  
“GAMZEE!” Tavros screamed and punched at the others back, his pants had been removed and he was placed on the toilet seat. Tavros trembled in contained rage, his face burning with embarrassment and shame.  
“Get. Out.” He ground out between his gritted teeth.  
“Hmm?” Gamzee hummed, his eyes glassy but still focusing on Tavros’ shaking form.  
“Get out! I c-can do this myself! I don't need your help to go to the bathroom!” Tavros wailed, he covered his private parts with his hands, there was no way in hell he was going to go in front of the other. “Oh… yea I know bro. But you see, I all up and motherfucking like to be with you.” Gamzee droned, he moved closer to the other.  
“I do to. But please leave Gamzee, so I can go.”  
“You can go, its fine bro.” Tavros shook his head.  
“No, get out, I can do this myself. I can do everything by myself.”  
“No you can’t mother fucker.” Tavros looked at Gamzee in shock, the other picked at his teeth in the mirror casually.  
“You aint got a functioning pair of these.” Gamzee patted his own legs, he stumbled a bit as he did so and giggled a bit. Tavros knew that it was Gamzee’s medication talking and that he shouldn't really take the observation to heart, but it still hurt to be reminded.  
“Gamzee. Go.” Tavros couldn't hold it in for much longer, his bladder briefly releasing a small amount into the toilet.  
“GO! Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout! I need to go!”  
“Just go bro!” Gamzee laughed as he placed his hands on either side of Tavros’ head so he could tower over the other.  
“NO! GAMZEE GET OUT NOW!”  
“You need help bro?”  
“NO! NO! NO! GET OUT!! I CAN DO THIS BY MYSELF!!” Tavros sobbed, he needed to go and was so mad at the same time. He pushed at Gamzee’s chest and almost slid of the seat.  
“Whoops! Better be careful there TavBro.” Gamzee lifted Tavros, ignoring how much the other screamed and punched. His mind was elsewhere, like getting Tavros to go to the bathroom already he could drop him off at art class. He turned Tavros around so his back was pressed against his chest. He held the smaller up with one arm wrapped around his chest while the other arm reached down.  
“NOOOOO! NO! GAMZEE! STOP IT!” But the other was hell bent on completing this task. His hand pushed on Tavros’ lower abdomen, applying pressure to Tavros’ bladder.  
“STOP IT YOU IDIOT!!” Tavros pulled and yanked at Gamzee’s arms, the pressure being applied was too much and he soon released.

The sound of someone pissing filled the air, along with the sound of quiet sniffles. Tavros felt utterly humiliated and ashamed of himself for  
1\. Not being able to stop himself from peeing.  
and  
2\. Not being able to protect himself from an assault.  
Not that he really considered what Gamzee did as assault, he was talking about his best friend here, just the fact that he couldn't protect himself from a guy who probably couldn't even see straight due to drugs. He was so weak and sad and and a-aaan-  
Tavros burst into tears.  
He cried, sobbed even, and all Gamzee did was zip Tavros back up and place him back in his chair. Tavros covered his face in shame, his choked cries couldn't be stifled for the love of him.  
“Aww bro, didn't know ya hadf to go that mutherfockin baaad.”  
“I DIDNT! YOU MADE ME!” Tavros sobbed, not noticing Gamzee’s slurred language. Gamzee washed his hands and wetted a paper towel so he could clean Tavros’ face.  
“NO! DONT TOUCH ME!” Tavros flailed as Gamzee reached for his face. The warm towel pressed against Tavros’ cheek as it went to work mopping up the mess of tears and snot covering him.  
“Awwn bruh you lock… tho cute lik tis…..” Gamzee swayed as he tossed the paper towel into the trash bin and grabbed their bags off the counter. Tavros was still crying and wouldn't return Gamzee’s hug, he even tried to shove the other off. Gamzee pushed Tavros out into the hallway and made a beeline for the elevator. Thats when he started to slow down, his legs felt really heavy while his head was as light as a feather. “S-shit motherfucker.” He slurred, his tongue felt thick and unresponsive as he sank to the ground. “Mother… fuck… fuck.” Gamzee slumped against the wall in the hallway and slid down until he hit the floor unconscious. Tavros tried to stifle his sobs and whimpers as he reached for his bag and dialed on his cell phone 911. 

————————

Gamzee had overdosed on his medication, having accidentally taken three of one type of pill, instead of taking one pill from each prescription drug. Hey, not his fault all the little pills looked the same. The doctors informed Tavros of this and wished to know how Gamzee was acting and if the medication affected him in anyway besides making him pass out. Truthfully they wanted to know why Gamzee had a bunch of bruises and scratches on his back.  
“He got… really clingy… umm more than usual I mean.” That was all Tavros gave. The doctors decided not to push the question any further.  
Gamzee had knocked out for two days and had to get his stomach pumped. His father fired all his previous doctors and demanded new ones, this entire endeavor would not happen again. When Gamzee woke up he asked to see Tavros, after hearing that he had fainted on his miracle and was told that he was reported to have been “extremely clingy,” he was rather worried he might have done something bad. Mr. Nitram happily obliged and drove Tavros to the hospital. They both said hi to Nurse Roxy, Doctor English was in a surgical procedure and could not exchange pleasantries. They went to Gamzee’s private room and knocked. They where given the okay to enter.  
“Ah, Alistair, nice to see you again.” Mr. Nitram greeted.  
“Hmmm, Rufio if I do remember we saw each other two days ago.” Mr. Makara said with an air of superiority, though you could all see that small smirk on his lips. The two men conversed a little longer, Mr. Makara’s large hand finding purchase on Tavros’ head. He gently ruffled the small teens hair before the two excused themselves to get coffee.  
“Do you want anything Tavros?” Rufio asked his son.  
“No Im fine, thank you.”  
“Hmm, okay.” The two left the teens to their devices. The room was quiet for awhile before Gamzee spoke up.  
“Hey TavBro, my miracle, come here. Come get your motherfucking visit on with this bitch.” Tavros wheeled over and tried his hardest not to smack away Gamzee’s hand when it went to touch his face.  
‘It was his medication, it was his medication. Gamzee would never do that to you in real life, he was just really high and not thinking at all!’ Tavros continually chanted in his head to not flinch or get mad that Gamzee couldn't remember what happened, hell he didn't even remember giving Karkat his lunch.  
“Hey, the doctors said some pretty un-mirthful things and that this motherfucker did some shit.” Gamzee squeezed your unresponsive hand, “Did I all up and do something Tav?”  
“You… did nothing…” Tavros trailed off, not sure he wanted to tell Gamzee what happened.  
“Tav?”  
“You… umm”  
“Tavros.” Gamzee stated completely seriously, he looked directly into his miracles eyes, they where filled with fear and uncertainty, “Tell me what I did.”  
“You didn't d-do anything umm… well you see… I-you” Gamzee’s hand squeezed Tavros’ hand firmly.  
“What?”  
“You got clingy and when I asked you… to uh stop… you didn’t…”  
“Tavros, I know that me just being motherfucking ‘clingy’ does not add up to having all these bruises and scratches all up and on my back.” Tavros was not going to tell Gamzee what happened and that was that, at least not EVERYTHING that happened.  
“You uh… brought me to the bathroom and uh, went into the stall with me… and when i uh, asked you to umm… leave, you wouldn’t.” Gamzee’s eyes widened as he heard this. “A-and I tried to push you out but you just um sorta hugged me? It was umm… rather strange and you wouldn't let go. And when I tried to push you um away… off of me I mean. You uh, just kept squeezing me… I couldn't breath really um well and I sorta started to uh, hit your back. I mean I didn't know I was… hitting that hard, I mean I panicked and you uh, wouldn't let go so uh…… Im sorry?” What he said wasn't really a lie, he just was selective of what he decided Gamzee needed to hear and what he didn't need to hear.  
“Fuck.” Gamzee put his head in his hands before slamming one fist onto of the side table for his bed. The wood creaked as it was hit and the metal body below caved in slightly due to the hit. Tavros eyes widened at the sight and decided he needed to calm the other down.  
“Gamzee! It's okay! I-I umm…”  
“Fuck Tav I’m so sorry.” Gamzee ground out, he was taking deep breaths to try and calm himself.  
“It’s… its fine, really. You were umm… not yourself is all…” Tavros mumbled out, he squeaked when he felt Gamzee yank him from his chair and pull him onto the bed with him. Tavros laid on top of Gamzee, his legs awkwardly crossed over each other only to be rearranged by Gamzee. Tavros head was on Gamzee’s chest, he could hear the erratic heart beat below and the heat Gamzee was emitting.  
“I fucked up Tav, Im so sorry.” Gamzee buried his face into Tavros’ hair and stroked the smaller back. Tavros shivered at the light touch tickling his back but remained still.  
“It’s fine.” Tavros sighed, his hair was being played with again. He felt his hair was to long and made him look even more feminine. He would definitely get it cut soon.


	7. Improving

Gamzee stayed in the hospital for a week, the doctors working hard to pump out one drug and put in a new one. In that time Tavros went to work on fixing his image. He got a new hair style: a fluffy mohawk and wispy sideburns that perfectly framed his face. The stylist, Porrim who did his hair, fawned over him constantly about how cute he was and how he looked so much more mature with his new look. 

“Oh, uh really?… I mean, that’s good umm… that was what I was uh, going for.”

Needless to say, Tavros was now the Salons favorite customer just because he was too precious. 

After a nice lunch with his father, Tavros went to a gym supplies store. The deal was that Tavros’ father would bring him out to get a hair cut and get him some weights IF Tavros agreed to make some of his delicious almond bar cookies for his father. The deal was set and made, though not without Tavros teasing his father about needing to watch his girlish figure. 

Tavros acquired a set of weights, ranging from 3 to 25 pounds, some chest weights and a pull up bar that could go in any door frame.

His father set up the bar while Tavros went to work on making the cookies, by the time it was in and tested for stability Tavros had laid out the dough to rest. 

“Okay doll, you ready to try it out?”

“Uh-huh! I umm… need some help though…”

“I got you, make sure you grab the bar like this okay? Ill be right here, and don't you ever try to do this by yourself okay?” Rufio said as he showed the proper gripping technique.

“I got it dad! Come on! I want to uh, try!”

Rufioh wrapped his large arms around his sons waist and lifted him up with practiced ease, his son was small and he was proud to see Tavros pursue a type of physical activity instead of quietly wishing he could and shutting himself out. He was always worried about how his son would act as he grew, but he turned out perfect.

Tavros grabbed the bar and felt his father slowly release him, he was holding up all his weight with his arms alone. He expected it to be much harder, but with all that time he spent wheeling himself around he had developed arm strength. This gave Tavros a big boost of confidence as he went to do one pull up, then two, then three! He managed to do 10 pull ups before he slipped and was caught by his father. He hadn't even realized that he was crying.

“Im so proud” Rufioh cooed to his small little boy.

Tavros could only sob into his fathers arms, he wasn't weak. He could improve. No, he WILL improve.


	8. First Fight

Tavros spent a good two weeks of working out. The pull-up bar was off limits unless his dad was watching but the rest was free rein. He felt empowered and less fatigued when wheeling long distances. He was excited when he and Gamzee planned to have a sleepover that Friday.   
“Gamzee check it out!” Tavros rolled into his room and proudly lifted his arms up to display his push-up bars and small set of weights.  
“Oh cool bro! Nice set, you been pumping the wicked iron?”  
“Haha! um yeah, quite a bit actually… the weights I mean… um can I show you? The pull-up bar is what Im referring to.”  
“Sure bro, lets see what my Tavbro can do.”  
“Can you give me a boost?”  
Gamzee easily lifted Tavros and brought him to the bar, he felt Tavros’ lightly toned body underneath his shirt. He was so warm and small, he leaned his head into the others back and took in the smaller’s scent . It was sweet and earthy smell, a slight tinge of strawberry shampoo on his neck.  
“Gamzee I got it now.”  
“Oh,yeah okay.” Gamzee withdrew, feeling cold all of a sudden. He walked around and watched Tavros dangle there smiling. He started pulling himself up, he got to 15 before he had to rest a bit.  
“Well? umm pretty good right?”  
“Yeah man, thats fucking spectacular, specially since you don't have the ability to bend your legs. Adds extra weight and less ability to have form.”  
“Really?” Tavros looked at Gamzee with hopeful eyes, he was even stronger than he thought!  
“Yeah motherfucker, theres only one bad thing though that a bro should all up and know.”  
“Umm what is that?”  
“You’re too open…” Tavros frowned, not sure what gamzee meant until he saw the other approaching him with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. Gamzee lifted his hands up to hover around the others waist before brushing lightly over the slightly exposed stomach in front of him.  
“Ummm no…. I think I would like to come down Gamzee, we umm don't need to do that! … No! Stop! Don't you dare!! AUGH!” Tavros squealed when Gamzee began to lightly attack Tavros’ sides, dipping his fingers under the others shirt and trailing down to the hem of his loosely hanging pants. Tavros’ thighs twitch and pressed together, straining as they tried to lift themselves upward to protect his exposed abdomen.  
“Noooooo G-gamzee stop! Please?” Tavros choked out between giggles which randomly turned into full blown laughter when Gamzee tickled his ribs.   
“Hahahaaa! No I’ll fall!!” Tavros squirmed and laughed, one of his arms gave out for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the bar again.   
“I g-give! HAHAHAAA! I GIVE!!” Gamzee kept going before wrapping an arm around Tavros’ waist and holding him up partially, his attacks kept coming. Tavros laughed and flailed about, trying to pull himself up to safety but failing when Gamzee could still easily reach him. Tavros let go and was caught by Gamzee who set him down on the bed while also laughing his ass off.  
“Okay bro I think thats enough exercise for today.”  
“No..haha, I can do a-a few more.” Tavros said in-between giggles.  
“Phht, like how many more?”  
“T-twenty?”  
“Thats cute.”  
“Wh-what do you mean? By umm cute, I mean.”  
“C’mon bro…” Gamzee made his way to the bar with a bored expression and grabbed on. He did 50 pull-ups easily and switched to one hand and did another 20. Tavros got back in his chair and rolled over to watch, he wasn't sure why but he felt very irritated all of a sudden. Gamzee switched hands, now holding himself up with his left hand and pulled his phone out with the right.

terminallyCapricious started pestering adiosToreador

——————————————————  
TC: SeEeEe?  
TC: BrO dOnT yOu AlL uP aNd WoRrY yOuRsElF wItH aLl ThIs HaRsH wOrK  
TC: LeAvE tHe HeAvY lIfTiNg Up To ThIs MoThErFuCkEr.  
TC: ;0)  
AD: ……….  
AD: ……….  
AD: ……….

adiosToreador ceased pestering terminallyCapricious

——————————————————

Tavros stared at his phone, one hand gripping the armrest of his chair so hard his knuckles started to turn white. He looked up at Gamzee who was still pulling himself up with one arm and looking down at the smaller. He had a particular look in his eyes that really irked him, something akin to superiority and pity. Tavros lifted the hand that held his phone and chucked it as hard as he could at Gamzee.   
His arms where strong and toned from wheeling himself around whenever Gamzee wasn't around, so Tavros’ throw was hard and accurate enough to cause some major damage.

*THWACK!*

“MOTHERFUCK?!” Gamzee screeched, letting go and crumbling to the ground while holding his nose. It was beginning to gush blood, clearly broken from having a metallic object literally pelted at him. He continued to curse and struggle to stand up, searching for some tissues. Tavros watched him fumble, not caring that the blood was going to stain at the moment. He started to feel bad and chucked his friend the box on his desk. Once Gamzee got the bleeding down he called his families doctor on his cell to come patch him up, all the while glancing at his fuming friend at the other side of the room. Once that was squared away Gamzee had a good 10 minutes to figure out what the fuck just went down. 

The taller of the pair proceeded to “calmly” stomp over to the smaller and smack him upside the head good and hard. Tavros yelped and placed his hands on the afflicted area only to have his face forcefully redirected to look up at a looming and clearly pissed off Gamzee.  
“Okay bro, I get it if someone gets a little pissy and might get his shout on another motherfucker. But whipping you GODDAMN PHONE AT MY FUCKING FACE AINT FUCKING ACCEPTABLE!” Tavros eyes widened as Gamzee pulled him out of his chair and pushed him to the ground. The taller started to pace, practicing his calming exercises and counting to ten. He normally would be kicking and beating any asshole into the ground for what just went down, but this was Tavros. Tavros was his miracle and love of his life, he could never harm the other but a good smack and roughing him up a bit should be more than enough of a punishment. 

Tavros pulled himself up into his chair from the ground, pissed off but somewhat satisfied that he got Gamzee to get mad at him. Sorta proud he managed to break the others nose.   
“Y-you…. you think your s-so fucking great don't you?” Tavros gritted out, shaking from slight fear and adrenaline. Gamzee turned to look at him, eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
“E-exactly what it sounds like. Look at you! You beat a paraplegic at a pull-up contest, isn't that just fa-fantastic?! I bet you feel so smug whenever you do that don't you?!”  
Gamzee remained silent, watching Tavros in a new light. Clearly the other was pissed but he never flipped like this before. Never enough to swear, never enough to hurt someone.  
“D-do you have ANY IDEA how HARD it is to deal with you sometimes?!” Tavros screamed, throwing a pillow at the other who easily caught it.  
“You watch me do something Im proud of and trample all over it! DO YOU LIKE SEEING ME LOSE MY CONFIDENCE?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? FOR ME TO CONSTANTLY FEEL LIKE IM SHIT?!”  
“Tavros.”  
“CAUSE THATS ALL YOU FUCKING DO!”  
“Tavros.”  
“COME IN AND SHOW ME UP LIKE IT'S A GAME, LIKE MY SELF ESTEEM IS A GAME TO YOU!”  
“TAVROS.”  
“NO YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!” Gamzee’s teeth clicked together as he fell silent, “IM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING CONSTANTLY BEING PUT DOWN BY YOU! I FELT PROUD OF BEING ABLE TO PULL MYSELF UP FOR ONCE BECAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T LET ME TRY BEFORE! FUCK YOU! I WANT TO BE PROUD OF MYSLEF FOR ONCE WITHOUT YOU F-FUCKING IT UP!”  
“Tavros…”  
“You wont let me have friends, you scare everyone away and I have to ask for your permission to go out before I ask my own father! You’re suffocating and controlling, you’re so fucking possessive of me I feel like a pet!”  
“You’re not a pet Tavros, calm down.”  
“DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! IM MAD AND IM ALLOWED TO BE!”  
Gamzee sighed as he dodged another object that was thrown at him. He walked over to Tavros who tried to wheel himself away.   
“GET AWAY F-FROM MEEEE!” He was beginning to choke and lose his ability to speak coherently as tears began to bubble at the corner of his caramel eyes. Gamzee lifted him up, ignoring to feeling of Tavros punching his back and screeching/sobbing in his ear to let his go. Gamzee shoved to other onto the bed and kicked the wheel chair away. The doorbell rang signaling that the doctor was here. He shoved Tavros into the far corner before tangling the smaller in the provided blankets. He then took the wheelchair with him outside of the room before turning the lights off and growling “cool off.” He shut the door with a harsh slam.


End file.
